Alexander MacDonald Shook
|death_date = |birth_place =Erindale or Tioga, Ontario, Canada |death_place =Bala, Ontario, Canada |placeofburial = |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears = |rank =Major |unit =No. 4 Squadron RNAS |commands = |battles =World War I |awards =Distinguished Service Order, Distinguished Service Cross, Air Force Cross, French Croix de guerre |website = }} Major Alexander MacDonald Shook was a Canadian World War I flying ace. During his stint with the Royal Naval Air Service, he was credited with 12 official aerial victories. Early life Shook was born in Ontario, Canada on 2 December 1888; the exact town is given as either Erindalehttp://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/shook.php Retrieved 3 March 2011. or Tioga. He joined the Royal Naval Air Service. At 28 years of age when he reported for duty, he was somewhat older than the majority of his fellow pilots.Franks, p. 31. World War I On 15 November 1915, Shook was awarded Aviator's Certificate number 2056 at the completion of his pilot's training on a Curtiss biplane earned at their school in Toronto.(Flight, 3 December 1915) http://www.flightglobal.com/pdfarchive/view/1915/1915%20-%200977.html Retrieved 1 March 2011. He first flew Sopwith two-seater airplanes for No. 5 Naval Wing after his training. "A" Squadron of 5 Wing became No. 4 Squadron RNAS in December 1916, being equipped with Sopwith 1 1/2 Strutters and Sopwith Pups. Shook was transferred to 4 Naval as a founding member and Flight Commander.Franks, (Pup Aces) p. 31. Flying one of their Pups, serial numbered N6200 but dubbed "Bobs", he scored his first aerial victory during Bloody April, 1917, driving an Albatros D.II down out of control on the 24th. On 9 May, he would use the same Pup to share a victory over a German reconnaissance plane; Langley Frank Willard Smith was the other victorious pilot. Three days later, Shook scored his third and last win in "Bobs", downing a seaplane offshore of Zeebrugge. He then upgraded to a Sopwith Camel.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/shook.php Retrieved 4 March 2011.Franks, (Camel Aces) p. 8. On 5 June 1917, Shook became the first pilot from Naval 4 to score a victory in one of the new Camels;Franks, (Camel Aces) p. 8. he destroyed a German Albatros D.III and drove down a two-seater reconnaissance plane above Ostend to become an ace.http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/shook.php Retrieved 4 March 2011. A month later, on 4 July, he was credited with destroying a Gotha G bomber although the German records do not acknowledge the loss.Franks, (Camel Aces) p. 8. His efforts earned him a Croix de guerre from a grateful French government on 20 July 1917.(Supplement to the London Gazette, 20 July 1917) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30194/supplements/7427 Retrieved 4 March 2011. He was also awarded the Distinguished Service Cross on 11 August 1917; the accompanying citation read: "For exceptional gallantry and remarkable skill and courage whilst serving with the R.N.A.S. at Dunkirk during May and June, 1917, in repeatedly attacking and destroying hostile aircraft."(Supplement to the London Gazette, 11 August 1917) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30227/supplements/8207 Retrieved 22 February 2011. On 18 August 1917, he was credited with a win over an Albatros D.V. He would score once more in 1917, being credited with victory over an Albatros D.III on 21 October,http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/shook.php Retrieved 4 March 2011. he was wounded in action during this dogfight.Franks, (Camel Aces) p. 8. He would not return to action until January 1918.Shores & Rolfe, p. 72. On 1 January 1918, King George V appointed Shook as a Companion of the Distinguished Service Order "in recognition of...services in the prosecution of the war."(Supplement to the London Gazette, 1 January 1918) http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/30451/supplements/86 Retrieved 1 March 2011 In March 1918, Shook resumed his winning ways. On the 11th, he was credited with an Albatros D.V; on the 22nd, he downed three more over Slype, including German ace Bertram Heinrich. This ended his victory tally;http://www.theaerodrome.com/aces/canada/shook.php Retrieved 4 March 2011. it included seven enemy airplanes destroyed and five driven down out of control.Shores & Rolfe, p. 72. Shook added an Air Force Cross to his awards after the RNAS was subsumed into the new Royal Air Force on 1 April 1918. Shook emerged from the war as a major.Franks, (Camel Aces) p. 8. Post World War I Shook died in Bala, Canada on 30 May 1966.Franks, (Camel Aces) p. 8. References * Franks, Norman, Sopwith Pup Aces of World War 1: Volume 67 of Osprey Aircraft of the Aces: Issue 67 of Aircraft of the Aces. Osprey Publishing, 2005. ISBN 1-84176-886-3, ISBN 978-1-84176-886-1 * Franks, Norman, Sopwith Camel Aces of World War 1: Volume 52 of Aircraft of the Aces. Osprey Publishing, 2003. ISBN 1-84176-534-1, ISBN 978-1-84176-534-1. * Shores, Christopher, & Rolfe, Mark. British and Empire Aces of World War 1: Aircraft of the Aces. Osprey Publishing, 2001. ISBN 1-84176-377-2, ISBN 978-1-84176-377-4. Notes Category:1888 births Category:1966 deaths Category:People from Ontario Category:Canadian World War I flying aces